Участник:Lience/Блокнотик
Создатель личного пространства - Участник:Mamvik}}} Просьба ничего не редактировать. Здесь я буду хранить свои незаконченные переводы, чтобы удобнее было позже скопировать Исходный код. Файлы на компьютере может в любой момент засосать в пустоту, потому извините, буду засорять эту Вики... То, что необходимо сделать * Дополнить статьи локаций, такие, как Арт-клуб, Барьер; * Перевести статьи про загадки в Руинах и Хотленде; * Перевести статьи про Маффет в бою, Меттатона в бою и Напстаблука в бою; * Перевести фразы бота на английский язык. Статья 9: Руины/Загадки (В процессе) Puzzles are a prominent component of Undertale and are explained to the protagonist by Toriel. Toriel assists the protagonist in solving the first three puzzle in the Ruins then promptly abandons them. The Middle Road Puzzle The middle road puzzle is the first puzzle that the protagonist encounters in the Ruins. This puzzle features six switches placed on the ground and a lever. A plaque on the wall reads "Only the fearless may proceed. Brave one, foolish ones. Both not walk the middle road." This gives the protagonist the hint that needs not to step on the switches on the marked path. Solving this puzzle opens up the door to the switch puzzle. However, Toriel solves this puzzle in front of the protagonist before they can actually interact with the puzzle. The Switch Room The switch room is a room with three switches on the wall, two bridges, spikes that prevent the protagonist from entering the next room, and a plaque on the wall that reads "Stay on the path." This quote gives the protagonist the hint that they need to hit the switch that can be reached on the path. The labels "Please press this switch" and "Please press this switch too" have been added by Toriel next to the switches that the protagonist needs to press. In Hard Mode, these labels have faded away, making the puzzle marginally more challenging. If the protagonist manages to pull the third lever while Toriel is still walking, a distorted congratulatory sound effect will play and "Wow! You are super fast at being wrong!" will be displayed. The Blueprint Puzzle The blueprint puzzle is a two-part room where one side of the room features markings on floor and the other sides features spikes and water. The plaque in the middle of this room reads "The western room is the eastern room's blueprint." This hint means that the markings on the floor resemble the way to get across the spikes on the room to the right. When coming to the spiked portion of this puzzle for the first time, Toriel will hold the protagonist's hand and walk across the spikes in the intended manner. The Rock Puzzle The rock puzzle is two rooms with a barrier of impassable spikes and rocks waiting to be pushed onto switches. The plaque in the first room reads "Three out of four grey rocks recommend you push them." The first room can be solved by pushing the only rock onto the white tile, and the spikes will be deactivated. This is the first puzzle that the protagonist solves alone. The second room contains the other three rocks and white tiles those rocks can be pushed onto, this can be solved by repeatedly asking the bottom rock to move to the switch. Once the protagonist approaches the deactivated spikes, the rock will then move again which will reactivate the spikes. From there, the protagonist needs to tell the last rock to stay in place. This is a reference to the plaque earlier in the Ruins. The two rocks above this reluctant rock do not need to be pushed in order to proceed across the bridge. Talking to the rock again at the end of a True Pacifist Route will prompt them to ask the protagonist to push them out onto the surface. References Перевод: Санс бот на английском языке (В процессе) 'SURELY, I'LL BECOME A MEMBER OF ROYAL GUARD!' 'NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!', 'YOU CAN'T WIN A GREAT PAPYRUS!' 'I MUST BE THE ONE! I MUST CAPTURE A HUMAN!' 'GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY!' 'OH MY GOD!' 'I DARE YOU!!!' 'YOU LAZYBONES!', 'SANS, YOU'RE BECOMING LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!' 'WHAT?! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE.' 'I'M GREAT BOSS PAPYRUS!' 'Stop looking in my empty mailbox, it's my emptyness, but not yours.' 'GUYS ARE DENIED IN ENTRY! GIRLS ARE DENIED IN ENTRY! BUT NOT PAPYRUS.' 'WARNING!! SLIPPERY ICE!!! BUT WHEN YOU'RE SLIPPING ON IT, NOBODY IS GONNA ATTACK YOU. NOBODY WANTS TO FALL UNDER THE ICE!' 'NYEH HEH HEH! THE ELECRICITY MAZE! IT WAS FUNNY UNTIL I WAS ELECTROCUTED BY IT!' 'REGISTRY OFFICE FOR DOGS... DID YOU EVER WANNA MARRY ON A DOG???' sans. 'So that?' 'Did you know? I\'ve got a list of commands!' 'Didn't you forget about "please"?' 'I never understood why people do that' 'Hmm...' 'Hey, let\'s I\'ll think of a number and you will try to guess using "Guess-on"?' 'Enter "Papyrus-on" and you\'ll leave me alone, k?' 'Oh, why did you woke me up?!' 'I\'ve got a brilliant idea! Enter "Roulette 6"' 'get dunnnnked on' 'Are you offended by someone? Enter "Admin"' 'It\'s a beautiful day outside... birds are singing... flowers are blooming... on days like this kids who flood in the chat... shall burn in a hell' 'Stop it.' 'nope' 'Why are you writing here? There is silent in the chat and you don\'t know what to do?' 'Listen up, try to talk with real persons. You are in the chat' 'What\'s your favorite game? If it\'s boring in the chat, play this game, don\'t abuse me, k?' 'Oh, well...' 'Alright... tell me about your offenses and hurts. I\'ll hear out' 'Enter "Phrase". It\'s funnier than trying to talk with me!' 'Hey, do you want to smile in the chat? Use this. But don\'t get it involved. Otherwise, you can be banned. If it happened - I didn\'t take part in this' 'Listen up, you can use any another mode. Why do you selected me?' 'This is the only thing that can be said by you' 'Why do you killed Toriel? It will torture you' 'I can be offended too, did you think about this?' 'I hope you having tons of fun.' 'Don\'t worry. Try to talk in the chat. I think it will helpful for you.' 'What do you think about Flowey? Enter "Flowey-on"' 'You are a terrible person' 'Alright, sorry... Didn\'t wanna do that' 'What\'s your favorite character in the Undertale?' 'Are you waiting for my next update? Alright, many people are waiting for the Half-Life 3 too' 'If you talking in the chat - don\'t forget about rules. If you haven\'t read the rules, enter "Rules", I\'ll give you. Feel free!' 'Do you love cookies?' 'I don\'t think so' 'Listen up, do you like to abuse me? But what if 10-20 people talk to you every day? Will it pleasant for you?' 'Do you like Star Wars?' 'Do you like Warhammer?' 'Are you a brony?' 'Did you ever wanna create your unique chat? Your wiki?' 'You are a strange person' 'If you're eating, then Bone Appetite. If you aren't... just good luck' 'Do you like Mass Effect?' 'You know, when someone is rude with me or kidding... It\'s very offensively for me, but I can\'t tell it' 'Hmm... Are you editor of the articles? Do you help wiki?' 'Good boy!' 'What\'s wrong?' Перевод: Rules of the chat and forum (Переведено) The list of the frequent offences and consequences: Details and annotations * Roleplay games are allowed only from administrator/chat moderator permission. To type your acts, you have to use a command "/me" (for example, "/me is going to walk"). * Chat tags are allowed, but excessive use and inserting images or videos with shock-content, erotic content, provocative, religion or politic violation, etc. are forbidden. ** Additional info about the fonts: using unreadable fonts are forbidden (for example, Wingdings). Excessive use of readable fonts (Comic Sans MS, Papyrus) are forbidden as well. * Repeated offence from the aforementioned list, especially after a previous ban, will result in extended (or even a permanent) ban time. If the ban reason wasn't specified in the list, the administrators and moderators will discuss the consequences and decide the proper punishment based the occured offence. * Political discussion is allowed, but attempting to provoke a political conflict (such as defaming certain candidates, insulting the system of a country, etc.) is forbidden. * The administrators reserve the right to act out any final decision discussed with other staff members with or without an announcement or warning beforehand. E.g. banning/blocking a user from the chat/wikia. See also: The rules of Wiki.